Dramione: When Angels Come
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: Hermione takes a trip down memory lane. Song fic Tom Felton's "When Angels come" also includes BZ/GW PP/RW and HP/LL


Five years on from Hogwarts, no one ever thought that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, was even going to end up married to Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. Lady Hermione Malfoy _nee Granger_ was sitting amongst the stacks of the smaller Malfoy Manor libraries with a pensieve sitting elegantly on the floor before her. Hesitating, she pulled out a memory from her mind using her wand. The memory swirled within the well and before it totally disappeared she pushed herself into the pensieve, ready to relive her memory.

_Your lips, your skin_

_Your eyes, your hair_

_You don't need no touching up_

_I don't really care_

_For anything that covers up your beauty_

_Coz what God gave you, gorgeous girl_

_Is what would suit me_

_And no diamond ring_

_Necklaces and bangles_

_Don't look twice in the mirror girl_

_You're great from all angles_

It was the night after their 8th year Yule Ball, and the couple of 3 months were heading up to the Heads' quarters in a frantic and passionate embrace. Breeching the entrance to the common room he quickling slammed her into the wall devouring her mouth, it had always this violently passionate. For a moment he stopped and looked into her eyes, and smiled.

His hand snaked out and brushed the wavy tendril of hair from her face and continues to run his frenzies hands through her straightened hair. Pulling her towards his muscular body, her eyes bugged out of their sockets when he pushed his aching body against her stomach. Feeling his fierce erection she smirked into his chest as his voice rumbled from deep in his throat. "Like what you feel, Granger?"

He pulled back, and spoke softly. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can wait." Mentioning between us he continued, "I don't want to push you. This... us… is not about sex. Just tell me what you want."

She looked at him, straight in the eyes, and he knew what she was about to say. "Yes. I want this." He reached down to me. As she stretched up to meet his lips, he brought his hand to the back of my head. Our lips met, and he held me there for a long moment. He pulled away, and she made a small, disappointed sound.

_And when the angels take me_

_from this world that I was born in_

_I'll say none for you look_

_Half as my girlfriend in the morning_

_When angels come_

_To take me from this world_

_I'll say none of you look half as good as my girl_

He looked at me for a moment before catching her lips again. He flicked his tongue against her lips, and a deep pleading groan escaped from her restricted throat, and she parted them, letting him in. He pulled her head against him, deepening the kiss.

His other hand slid gently down her back, pulling her firmly against him. The warm bulge in his pants began to throb, begging for release. He released me from the kiss, and caught the zipper of her dress in his fingers and bared it down to the bottom of my back. she bowed her head and he traced kisses down her neck with so much affection and love that she shivered with happiness.

"Lift your arms up." As she complied, he pulled her dress over her head. With a flick of his wrist, it fell to the floor. she stood, just looking at him with trust in her eyes, as he reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Again, the flick of a wrist, and the bra was on the floor. He stared at her, filling his eyes. He had always appreciated beauty, and here it was.

Her hands moved to unbutton his shirt, but he caught her hands. He undid the top two buttons, and pulled his shirt over his head, to land next to her dress. He caught her mouth in a passionate kiss, and they moved to the bed. She laid him down, and unzipped his jeans, carefully drawing them off. When he arched so she could help him, it was clear to me that it was almost too much for him to bear.

"Mmm," he moaned. "You're driving me crazy!"

_So, wake up my sweetness_

_You know that it's true_

_Make up was designed for other girls_

_To try and look like you_

_For my gorgeous, my words no longer cautious_

_You are like a bottomless pit_

_Completely flawless_

_So watch me free falling head over heart_

_Without doubt, the most beautiful piece of art_

_Swear, my days are through_

_I can say, it was all for you_

Another memory crept up on her. It was the memory of her twenty-first birthday bash. Rather, more accurately, it started off with herself, Ginny, Pansy and Luna in her upstairs room of the Malfoy manor. They had begun the dressing and primping ritual.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Pansy shouted "Where in the name of Morgana's saggy tits is that wretched copy of teen Witch Weekly. It's had all the hair charms and what not in there."

"Ypu have got to be kidding me" Ginny shouted in exasperation. "How is it that I can manage to fight off Bellatrix Lestrange, but I can't seem to battle with these high heeled menaces."

Already dressed and hair promptly done in an elegant uptwit, Luna say calmly in a conjured chaise watching the craziness ensue. In her airy voice she state. "Hermione, it will happen tonight," vague as ever, Hermione watched as her younger self whipped her head around with a questioning stare.

Ambling out of the portrait hole and down towards the steps leading towards the ballroom, they chatted. Stopping short of their destination all the girls gasped as they saw their dates looking rather dashing at the foot of the stairs. Pansy who was dressed in only the finest if gold silk dress robes looked down at her fiancé of 6 months, Ron Weasley and uncharacteristically smiled broadly as she gracefully held on to the banister walking down the stairs.. Ginny, on the other hand, was dressed in a floor length ivory black Giorgio Armani dress, that twinkled with green glitter. Her long time boyfriend, Blaise Zabini smirked at her in pride as she also began to descend the steps. Luna was dressed a beautiful red strapless dress that had a long slit down her right leg, stiletto boots which clip clopped as the descended down the stairs towards her husband, Harry Potter.

Hermione was wearing a pink dress and shoes with a red mask. Her hair was straightened and a few blonde streaks were added. Hermione was dressed in a muggle gown of green silk that pooled at her feet showing delicate feet painted with silver nail polish and embellished heels. Reaching the bottom of the grand stair case she was captured by Draco.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He said in awe. "But why the make up, you know that I love you and think you're beautiful without that rubbish on." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, love." She said looking in his usually cold grey eyes. "I just wanted to go all out."

The night wore on, food and alcohol consumed, dances danced. Just as the night was about to end, Draco got up on the pdium to thank the guests for arriving.

"before I thank you all for coming on this very special day, " he said pausing for effect. "I'd like to call upon my girlfriend and the birthday girl."

Shocked into submission, Hermione ascended the podium as she watched Draco closely, but he was giving nothing away. "Now, you all know that myself and this beautiful witch have been going out for some time now." He said. "But, it has come to my attention that this may not be enough for me."

Not deterred by the butterflies and nauseous feeling gathering in his stomach he pressed on turning towards Hermione and slowly getting down on one knee. "Hermione, love, you mean the world to me and I'd do anything for you. " Her eyes bugged out as he reached into his robes and produced a small black ring box. He opened it, revealing a rather large diamond set in the original Malfoy family engagement ring. "Will you do me the greatest honour, and be my wife?"

All she could do was smile broadly and blink back her tears of happiness.

Something, rather someone, pulled her out of her trip downb memory lane. It was her wonderful and doting husband of five years. She smiled up at him and said "when the angels do decide that I'm not worthy for living with you," she paused to kiss him 'I'll tell them none of them can ever look half as good as you. Even in the morning."

_So when the angels take me_

_from this world that I was born in_

_I'll say none for you look_

_Half as my girlfriend in the morning_

_When the angels come_

_To take me from this world_

_I'll say none of you look half as good as my girl_

_When the angels flit my face from this planet _

_They'll ask me where my heat is_

_And I'll say, she has it_

_She has it. _


End file.
